Autobús 15
by Zeilyinn
Summary: Muchos años después aún recordaba el momento a la perfección. Era su pequeña rutina diaria.. Ella subía, se miraban, a veces hasta se sonreían, siempre era lo mismo.. Pero al final fue la rutina la que les cambio la vida. Ya no serían "el chico y la chica del autobús 15".. [Ruffcup]


_Hola.. Aquí les comparto mi primer One-Shot Ruffcup y bueno esta historia entra en un universo alterno de How To Train Your Dragón._

**Dedicado a: **Meily Star, que me hizo darme cuenta que no soy la única que espera o sueña con encontrar el amor en el autobús xD jaja

**Disclaimer: **_How To Train Your Dragón, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Cressilda Cowel y Dreamworks._

_Espero que les guste :D y comente por favor.._

* * *

><p><strong>~ Autobús 15 ~<strong>

La primera vez que se vieron, ella acababa de cumplir exactamente ocho años. Y muchos años después aún recordaba el momento a la perfección, como la mano de su madre apretaba la suya de forma cálida y protectora, como su progenitora se quedó de pie en el autobús para que ella pudiera tomar asiento, con los pies metidos dentro de unas pequeñas botas negras moviéndose constantemente.

Aquel día, como otro cualquiera, ella iba vestida de una manera casi masculina para su edad. No vestiditos, no tonterías de crías, aun que su madre aun insistía en vestir a su pequeña con vestidos. Esas eran sus normas, su pelo corto rubio un poco más largo que el de su hermano gemelo y su cara manchada de polvo atestiguaban el hecho de que a ella no le importaba su aspecto. Cualquiera la hubiera confundido con un chico o con su hermano Tuffnut.

Él entró dos paradas después, al igual que a ella le acompañaban, aunque en su caso parecía ser su padre. Durante unos instantes, sus miradas se encontraron. Azul contra verde durante unos segundos eternos. Él sonrió cálidamente y nunca sabría decir por qué lo hizo.

Ella tampoco podría explicar por qué se sonrojó ligeramente.

Quizá fuera porque nunca dejaba a la sangre subir a sus mejillas de una forma que ella, particularmente, consideraba estúpida e infantil, pero su madre se sorprendió.

-Ruffnut, ¿te pasa algo, hija?—Salió de los rosados labios de su progenitora.

Ella se limitó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza, mirando como el niño iba hasta el fondo del autobús y se quedaba allí de pie, con su padre al lado cogiéndole de la mano. Ruffnut se esforzó (realmente lo hizo) por no mirarle en el viaje. Y, debía admitir, falló estrepitosamente.

Por su parte, Hiccup Haddock nunca le hablaría a nadie de aquella mirada. Él nunca, _jamás, _admitiría que los enormes ojos traviesos de aquella niña de nombre desconocido le habían hecho sonreír como un estúpido. Al principio, porque él era un niño, y se _suponía_ que debía odiar a todas las chicas del mundo, excepto a su madre. Más tarde, sería simplemente porque para él carecería de importancia este hecho.

Pero al contrario de lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, él no pudo confundirla con un chico, fue totalmente incapaz de ello. Porque bajo esa capa de polvo, seguramente provocado por algún juego, y ese pelo rubio corto y enredado, él vio claramente unos ojos grandes y femeninos, además la leve sonrisa que ella formó inconscientemente era inconfundiblemente de una muchacha.

Quizá esperara volver a verla desde ese momento. Él no puede recordarlo muy bien.

La siguiente vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, ella ya tenía once años, e iba acompañada de su hermano. El autobús con el número 15 escrito en el frontal no tardó en aparecer, y cuando subió los escalones y le vio, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelto. El tiempo quizá hubiera ido enterrando esos recuerdos lentamente, pero en ese momento la luz de esos ojos verdes los volvió a sacar a la superficie de su mente. Tuvo que contenerse para no abrir la boca de par en par, y quizá fuera gracias al empujón de Tuffnut, su hermano gemelo y compañero de bromas, que continuó caminando.

-Vamos, Ruffnut, me está empujando la vieja de atrás.—Urgió en un susurro.

-Ya voy, ya voy, idiota.—La muchacha suspiró.

Mientras Tuffnut y Ruffnut caminaban hacia el fondo, la última estuvo tentada de parar su marcha, quedarse frente al chico y preguntarle su nombre, indagar sobre el por qué. Sobre por qué no había podido olvidar esos ojos verdes ni siquiera en tres años.

Pero siguió caminando, y Hiccup apenas tuvo tiempo de ver el cabello brillante de la rubia frente a su nariz antes de que los dos hermanos se perdieran entre el gentío que siempre llenaba aquel autobús. El chico frunció levemente el ceño y se puso de puntillas, tratando inconscientemente de volver a encontrarse frente a esos ojos azules, pero para su sorpresa ella había desaparecido. Suspiró y volvió a su posición anterior, sujetando fuertemente la bolsa de la compra y con una leve sonrisa de conformidad. Quizá solo hubiera sido por un momento, pero él la había visto, y la había reconocido, claro que lo había hecho. Ella era inconfundible, con aquella larga cabellera rubia y esos ojos de un tono azul cielo, además su sonrisa era amplia y sincera, él nunca había visto algo parecido a eso.

-¡Ey, Hiccup, vamos!—Llamó Valka, su madre mientras bajaba del vehículo.

Hiccup caminó rápidamente entre las personas, mirando por última vez sobre su hombro, buscando ver algo más sobre ella, sin embargo la chica seguía desaparecida entre los cuerpos grandes de los pasajeros, y él tuvo que salir del autobús sin verla de nuevo.

En aquel momento, ambos se juraron internamente que volverían a ver al otro.

Cuando cumplió quince años, Ruffnut ya había perdido toda esperanza de que ello ocurriera. Tenía recuerdos vagos de aquel niño de once o doce años que había llamado su atención, pero no eran más que eso: recuerdos.

Hacía ya un mes que tomaba cada día el autobús número quince para acudir a su tortura personal, también llamada instituto **(Preparatoria…quizá)**. En realidad, los años habían ido desterrando sus rasgos que podían pasar por los de un niño sin desarrollar, ahora era toda una mujer, y eso se notaba en su larga melena rubia atada en tres largas trenzas que llegaban hasta su cintura, en sus grandes ojos, en sus pómulos marcados, su piel suave, su rostro aún levemente aniñado y su figura delgada, indudablemente femenina.

Como todos los días, esperó el autobús en la parada junto a su hermano, el cual no había cambiado mucho, pero sus razgos masculinos eran mas notorios, miraron una última vez la mochila de ella, revisando un bote de cristal en cuyo interior había, extrañamente, una rana. Notó un par de miradas extrañadas provenientes de las personas a su alrededor, sin embargo ella se limitó a devolver el animal a su lugar mientras los gemelos sonreían de una forma que estaba entre lo siniestro y lo travieso.

_Oh, sí, el profesor iba a sufrir._

Soltaron una risita malvada, y no se le escapó que la anciana de su lado dio un paso hacia la derecha, alejándose de ellos. Ruffnut se encogió de hombros con diversión. Justo en ese momento el autobús paró, con un chasquido la puertas se abrieron, y la chica no tardó en subir, la falda corta del uniforme siguiéndole los movimientos. Oh, como odiaba esa falda. Dejaba ver demasiada pierna para ella, acostumbrada a la comodidad. ¡Ni siquiera podía correr con ella o por lo menos usar mayas debajo de ella! Soltó un bufido al recordarlo y pagó al conductor antes de adentrarse, esquivando al gentío con la precisión que solo consigue la práctica.

Hiccup la vio entonces y abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que coincidieran cada tantos años, solo para volver a separarse? ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Una broma de mal gusto? Él frunció el ceño y apretó los dedos en torno al libro que llevaba entre las manos, vio como la chica y su hermano se colocaban entre dos grandes hombres. Sus miradas volvieron a fijarse, y él se atrevió a sonreír con la tranquilidad propia de él, casi deseando que el rostro de ella volviera a tomar ese ligero tono rojizo. Pero no lo hizo. Al contrario.

Le frunció el ceño.

Él se levantó y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el lugar que acababa de dejar. Ruffnut supo que cualquiera habría acertado. Él era lindo, flacucho y enano pero lindo mucho más que lindo. _Demonios._ Si seguía así podría volver a sonrojarse, y se negaba. ¡No lo volvería a hacer! Frunció más profundamente el ceño y miró esos hermosos ojos verdes solo para alzar la barbilla con altivez. ¡Ella tenía su orgullo! No era una muñequita de porcelana, aunque lo pareciera, ¡era una Thorston! Giró la cabeza en un movimiento brusco, tratando de parecer molesta tan solo por eso ofrecimiento. Por un ofrecimiento _amable._

¡¿Qué mas daba? ¡Ella tenía su orgullo!

Hiccup suspiró y, ligeramente rindiéndose, volvió a tomar asiento. En ningún momento perdió contacto visual con la chica. Los años la habían tratado bien, y casi deseó que su padre no le llevara todos los días a su centro de estudios, quizá así podría conocerla mejor.

Quizá, realmente, no fuera mala idea comenzar a tomar ese autobús.

Así que esta vez no pasaron años sin cruzar miradas, tan solo un día. Hiccup nunca olvidaría la cara de la muchacha desconocida cuando le vio allí, ella había entreabierto los labios con sorpresa, y su rostro había demudado en una mueca extraña de asombro. Sin apenas darse cuenta, estaba riendo ligeramente.

Ella no pareció tomarlo muy bien, porque pasó de manera indignada junto a él de camino al final del autobús, con su hermano tras de ella mostrando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Ruffnut odió a Tuffnut por haber enfermado y dejarla sola. Ese día ninguno se acercó al otro para hacerse compañía. Eso hubiera sido algo parecido a _ceder._ Quizá él pudiera haberlo hecho, haberse tragado su miedo y acercado, porque él en realidad no tenía demasiados reparos en ello, pero pensó que le bastaba con verla. Quizá ella no fuera lo que parecía. Quizá le decepcionara. ¡No quería decepcionarse de alguien a quien había idealizado tanto! Así que se limitó a sonreír le, a lo que ella soltó un profundo bufido de exasperación, volviendo a provocar una sonrisa divertida.

Una semana de miradas malhumoradas por parte de ella, pequeñas sonrisas por parte de él, y ojos encontrándose furtivamente durante unos segundos, hubo dos asientos uno junto al otro. Fue la primera vez que se sentaron juntos.

Hiccup pudo percibir el olor del perfume de ella, y la vio escribir sobre un cuaderno algo que tardó casi todo el viaje en descifrar. Al hacerlo, se quedó pálido. Demonios, ella era una pequeña genio. ¿Cómo había podido calcular así el ángulo de caída del barro? ¡Pero si él había visto el examen de matemáticas que había llevado a casa el día anterior, con un claro cero pintado en rojo en la parte superior!

Entonces lo entendió.

_Era una genio de las bromas._

Y allí, ante la mirada atónita que Ruffnut le dirigió, volvió a reírse ligeramente. Ella pensó que estaba loco, pero no habló. Ninguno lo hizo. Era algo parecido a un pacto que había entre ellos, se miraban fijamente, a veces hasta se sonreían, pero nunca hablaban. Así no podrían decepcionarse.

El año escolar pasó así, sin una palabra compartida. A veces, Ruffnut se preguntaba cómo era la voz de él, podía imaginársela, varonil y tranquila. Cuando le veía abrir la boca, temblaba de expectación, esperando que él dijera algo. Pero nunca lo hacían, ninguno.

Por su lado, Hiccup se dedicaba a menudo a pensar nombres para ella. Se sorprendía pensando que tenía cara de Hilda, o de Rachel, quizá Rubí o Roberta. Sin embargo, ninguno llegaba a convencer le. Ella era "la chica del autobús 15", y no creía necesitar más para ella.

El verano se les echó encima, y con ello terminaron sus costumbres matutinas. Aunque nunca lo admitirían, ambos se echaron levemente de menos en aquel tiempo, ella quiso ver aquellos ojos verdes, y él despertaba cada día deseando volver a encontrar la extraña sonrisa traviesa de ella.

Cuando el curso comenzó de nuevo, Ruffnut estaba impaciente aun que no lo demostraba. Esa noche había llovido, y todo estaba aún mojado cuando el autobús abrió sus puertas para ella y demás pasajeros, se precipitó tan rápidamente dentro de él que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, logrando las carcajadas de medio vehículo, incluyendo la de Tuffnut tras de ella. Para su sorpresa, él no rió, se limitó a acercarse, preocupado y a tenderle una mano que ella aceptó de forma gustosa tras unos segundos de duda.

Era la primera vez que se tocaban, y hubo un leve hormigueo en ese tacto, quizá de simple expectación. Él tenía una mano cálida, y ella se preguntó si se atrevería, o mejor dicho, querría soltarle. Fue él quien rompió el contacto, aunque le sonrió de una forma que, sorprendentemente, hizo que a ella le temblaran las piernas. Cuando se miraron, ella también sonrió, pero no una normal para alguien como Ruffnut, si no un gesto suave. Sin embargo, momentos después ella volvía a ser la de siempre, con su aire travieso. Ella se marcho al fondo del autobús con su hermano aun riendo de ella, recibiendo un golpe en el proceso que lo hizo callar y sobarse el brazo.

El tiempo continuó pasando, y Ruffnut se sorprendió a menudo pensando en el chico pelirrojo del autobús, no era raro que ella no atendiera en clase, pero que no lo hiciera un por un…_chico._ Oh, Dios, eso sí era raro.

Fue una tarde en su casa, con la chimenea calentando su piel y una taza de chocolate. Supuestamente, escuchaba atenta a su mejor amiga, que parloteaba como si fuera una cotorra sobre algo que a ella, particularmente, no le interesaba para nada. Quizá fuera que estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el chico del autobús.

-…él se llamaba Eret, es algo serio, pero yo sé que…-Astrid cortó el relato a la mitad para mirar a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.-¿Ruff?

-¿Ah?—Ella alzó la mirada de su chocolate, distraída.-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Ruffnut!—Regañó Astrid.-Me estabas ignorando

-Es que eres aburrida—respondió riendo.

-Ah, cállate Ruff—Astrid se hizo la ofendida antes de reír suavemente.—Ruffnut que te sucede?, últimamente estás muy distraída.—Formó una sonrisa picara.-¿No estarás enamorada?

Entonces la realidad le golpeó como una maza. Primero lo negó. ¿Enamorada? ¡JA! ¡Si no sabía ni su nombre! Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que aunque no conocía su nombre sabía muchas cosas. Sabía que adoraba leer los libros de Como entrenar a tu dragón, en pocas palabras un fanático de los dragones, criaturas que a Ruffnut le hubiera gustado tener uno si existieran, también que era un nerd que solo sacaba buenas notas, por el par de exámenes que le había visto, cosa que a ojos de Ruffnut le había quitado muchos puntos, pero tampoco le importaba. Igualmente, conocía su manía por morderse el puño cuando todo le iba mal, y la de sonreír levemente, de forma que apenas se notaba, cuando era al contrario. Sabía que él era un chico tranquilo por su comportamiento día a día, en pocas palabras: justo lo contrario que ella. Sabía que tenía una mascota llamada Toothless, porque le había oído hablar por el teléfono sobre el, con alguien que suponía era su madre. Sabía que, a veces, el corazón de ella se disparaba con una sola sonrisa, porque las de él eran brillantes y cálidas.

Ruffnut se quedó callada unos momentos antes de romper a reír histéricamente, negando le con la cabeza a Astrid mientras decía un "¿Eres tonta o algo? ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada? ¡Ja!" , aunque lo que ella pensaba era otra cosa, totalmente diferente:

_Oh, mierda._

Cuando volvió a subir al autobús y le vio, había un asiento libre a su lado y otro atrás de el, penso en tomar el de atrás pero ya era tarde su hermano se había sentado ahí. Molesta se sentó y se hundió en su lugar, enfurruñándose de una manera simplemente…_infantil._ Hiccup la miró, sin entender. Pero no preguntó, se limitó a sonreír le y a saludarla con la mano. Normalmente en ese instante hubiera empezado su costumbre de miradas, risas disimuladas y roces supuestamente accidentales, pero algo pasó.

-Ruffnut.—Escuchó de pronto. Se dio cuenta, patidifuso, de que eran los labios de la chica los que se habían movido.

¿Habían roto su pacto de silencio? Casi le era increíble pensarlo.

-¿Qué?—Preguntó al fin, carcomido por la curiosidad y de manera circunspecta.

-Soy Ruffnut Thorston.—Gruñó entre dientes de nuevo, logrando que él casi diera un respingo. _Tétrica._

Sin embargo, el poder ponerle nombre a su rostro fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginó. _Ruffnut._ Le quedaba bien, mucho mejor que Hilda o que Rubí. Era un nombre bonito.

-Hiccup Haddock.—Fue todo lo que dijo, sonriéndole levemente.

A partir de ahí, ambos se pasaron el viaje hablando. Se había terminado el pacto silencioso. Ya no eran "el chico y la chica del autobús 15". No eran otro par de pasajeros del autobús número quince. Hiccup y Ruffnut, solo ellos dos.

Y, aunque en ese momento no lo sabían, serían ellos dos para lo que les quedaba de vida. Él y ella. Marido y mujer. Hiccup y Ruffnut.

Algún día, tendrían que encontrar la forma de darle las gracias a aquel autobús.

***-*-*-*-**** FIN ****-*-*-*-***

* * *

><p><em>Escribir Ruffcup fue divertido, aunque creo que este me ha quedado algo Ooc ¿Qué creéis ustedes?... <em>_Lo cierto es que esto ha empezado con una trama totalmente distinta y ha terminado siendo algo que no se parece en nada a la idea original (que ya escribiré algún día.. o eso espero) xD_

_Yo los animo a que escriban Ruffcup o Rufflout, chicos XD Que son realmente hermosas estas parejas a mi parecer (y no.. no tengo nada en contra del Hiccstrid pero me gusta más el Ruffcup aunque soy realista y sé que eso no pasará en la siguiente película lamentablemente :( .. pero aun así me queda el Rufflout) :D_

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
